


Family Values

by Puck_Monger_99



Series: Window Shopping [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Genius!Tyler, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Monger_99/pseuds/Puck_Monger_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler felt like he was home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Values

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, it's snowing here in the Metroplex. DFW, Texas...
> 
> ...WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE.

Tyler ripped up the ice with his skates. Every stride was like he was finding himself for the first time, or waking up from a long winter. No one kept up, not Jamie, not either one of the Jason's, not Cody or Antoine or Ryan. Nobody. 

"So eager to get back, eh Segs?" Someone huffed out from the bench. He sent them a dirty look, and skated by on impulse to shower them all with snow. This is a safe place, he hummed in his mind, this is a safe place. 

The locker room buzzed with energy. Tyler looked up from where he was sitting, and saw Antoine whipping the back of Vern's legs with a towel, like they were all in high school again. The tightness of his skin suddenly became more bothersome than before. He undressed slowly, breathing in the scent of sweat and testosterone like it was a perfume. 

Tyler felt like he was home.

He staggered to the showers, giving Antoine an amused smile. 

"You're an idiot." He mumbled, playfully shoving the other man. He expected a shove in return, or an insult, or something that wasn't the wide eyed stare he received. "W-what?" 

"I--You can...? I didn't know you could speak French?" Antoine mumbled, blinking rapidly at him. Tyler broke out into a cold sweat. French? Since when did these languages become second nature to him? He could practically feel Kari's stare on his back.

"Uh, yep." He rubbed his knee absent-mindedly, and started to walk again. "I took it sophomore year in high school. I don't remember much." He disappeared into the showers, leaving Antoine to gape at nothing. The ghostly tendrils of that stare followed him until he could close the door.

The drive home made him queasy. In his haste to get out of the practice building, he'd accidentally jammed his fingers against the steel jamb of the entryway. He felt like scum. The lie he told Antoine sat heavy in his chest, filtering into the air out of his skin like smoke. The throb of his hand and a twinge in his knee made it near impossible to grip the steering wheel without wanting to cry out in pain, add to that the figurative smoke clouding his vision and suddenly it's a miracle he made it into his driveway. 

He changed into running clothes when he got inside the door. The idea of so much empty space in the house didn't make him feel okay. He had to keep busy, and so he scorched the sidewalk. The ice was now pavement, and hopefully nothing could keep up.

Every step jarred his recovering limbs, but he ignored the pain until around noon, when the sun was sweltering in the sky. Tyler bent at the waist and inhaled roughly. He'd just ran his neighborhood full circle, even passing by Jamie's house a couple of times. There wasn't a car or truck upfront, so he must've been with Jordie. The Benn brothers were very close, after all.

He limped back to his street, longing for the air conditioned rooms of his house and the innocent presence of his dogs. He had homework to finish, journals to analyze, and a call or two to make, and the cold chicken leftovers from the night before were calling his name from their dismal spot in the refrigerator. 

He ate. Showered. Coddled Marshall and Cash. Slept.

When he woke up, he dialed Harry's number, and left a voice mail asking for him to send down a few of his favorite books. Then he slept again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
